pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin Search
Pikmin Search is a Pikmin fan game created by Meta Pikmin. Plot After Pikmin 2, Captain Olimar decided to take his family for a vacation on the Distant Planet. Unfortunately, the Dolphin's (Olimar got it back) engine is hit by an asteroid, and Olimar and his family are separated. Now, Olimar has to rebuild his ship and rescue his family with the help of the Pikmin! Locations The Crash Landing Caves *Small Sanctum (Needs any Pikmin to enter, No hazards) *Grassy Puddle (Needs Blue and Yellow Pikmin to enter, Water hazards) Ship Parts *Upper Skin - Above Ground (15 Pikmin, required to get on Day 1) *Lower Skin - Above Ground (20 Pikmin, required to get on Day 1) *Main Engine - Above Ground (35 Pikmin (max on Day 1), required to get on Day 1) *#1 Ionium Jet - Small Sanctum (20 Pikmin) *Radiation Guard - Grassy Puddle (15 Pikmin) *Shock Absorber - Grassy Puddle (30 Pikmin) Olimar's Son Olimar's son is located in The Crash Landing, behind an Electric Fence, (in which you need Yellow Pikmin to destroy) guarded by Beady Long Legs. Enemies and Plants *Dwarf Bulborb - Above Ground, Small Sanctum, Grassy Puddle *Red Bulborb - Above Ground, Small Sanctum *Breadbug - Above Ground, Small Sanctum, Grassy Puddle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva - Above Ground, Grassy Puddle *Snow Bulborb - Small Sanctum *Water Dumple - Grassy Puddle *Wogpole - Grassy Puddle *Mamuta - Grassy Puddle *Pellet Posies - Above Ground *Violet Candypop Buds - Small Sanctum, Grassy Puddle *Ivory Candypop Buds - Grassy Puddle *Beady Long Legs (BOSS) - Above Ground *Armored Cannon Beetle (BOSS) - Grassy Puddle The Steel Forest The Rocky Pass The Blue Sea The Last Area Pikmin *Red Pikmin - The first type of Pikmin, found in The Crash Landing. They are one of the four Pikmin to have an Onion, and other Pikmin can be turned into them with a Crimson Candypop Bud. They have 1.5 times the attack of a normal Pikmin, and are immune to fire. *Purple Pikmin - The second type of Pikmin, first found in the Small Sanctum dungeon in The Crash Landing. They are one of the three Pikmin that do not have an Onion, and they can only be obtained by a Violet Candypop Bud. They have 3 time the attack of a normal Pikmin, and the carrying strength of 10. *Yellow Pikmin - The third type of Pikmin, found in The Steel Forest. They are one of the four Pikmin to have an Onion, and other Pikmin can be turned into them with a Golden Candypop Bud. They can jump twice as high and far, and are immune to electricity. *White Pikmin - The fourth type of Pikmin, first found in the Poison Swamp dungeon in The Steel Forest. They are one of the three Pikmin that do not have an Onion, and they can only be obtained by an Ivory Candypop Bud. They can see things underground, are immune to poison, and are 2 times faster than a regular Pikmin. *Blue Pikmin - The fifth type of Pikmin, found in The Blue Sea. They are one of the four Pikmin to have an Onion, and other Pikmin can be turned into them with a Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud. They can move around in water without drowning, * Brown Pikmin - The sixth type of Pikmin, found in The Rocky Pass. They are one of the four Pikmin to have an Onion, and other Pikmin can be turned into them with a Chocolate Candypop Bud. They can carry Bomb Rocks, and are immune to explosions. *Black Pikmin - The seventh and final type of Pikmin, first found in the Dark Passage dungeon in The Blue Sea. They are one of the three Pikmin that do not have an Onion, and they can only be obtained by a Shadow Candypop Bud. They have 2 times the attack of a normal Pikmin, and are 1.5 times faster than a regular Pikmin. SearchCategory:Pikmin Search